Hand in Hand
by mimibeebee
Summary: Brittany loudly said, "Well don't just leave! Be a gentleman and help me up!" Alvin extended a hand. She accepted it and stood. "You can let go now." "Um, so can you!" Brittany retorted, and tried to pull her hand away, but to no avail. They were bonded.


**Based off of that **_**Kick Buttowski **_**episode by the same name!**

**I mean, I guess it pretty much **_**is **_**that episode, but kind of also not…**

**Well, if you don't watch KB, then you're in for a ride :P so enjoy!**

**(BTW: It's the 80's Chipmunks style and they're 10 yrs old or however old they are in the show xD)**

Alvin gave his skateboard another push and accelerated faster through the rough gravel floor of the forest. Theodore huffed and puffed by his side, trying to keep pace. The main purpose of an expedition through the woods was for Alvin to try out his new all-terrain board wheels, but Theodore decided it would be a good chance for some natural exercise and decided to tag along.

Suddenly, Alvin shoved his foot in to the dirt, bringing his board to a bumpy stop. "Hold up, Theo." He stuck his arm out and blocked Theodore from running uncontrollably ahead of him. Not that he needed to be told twice. Theodore almost immediately smacked to the ground in a huffing fit.

"What…izzit…Alvin?" he gasped.

Alvin was unaware of his soon-to-be unconscious brother. "Look at that…!" he said enthusiastically. "I don't remember this being here before!"

Theodore propped his head up and stared at the gaping hole in the side of the hill they were next to. "Maybe it's because we hopped over that electric fence a mile back," Theodore reasoned, sounding as if he didn't realize the extreme conditions of the situation.

Alvin shook his head. "The electric fence wasn't even _on. _That means this place is totally fair game. Why didn't we notice it before?" Without waiting for an answer, he sped ahead and into the tunnel.

Theodore sighed, his breath finally completely returned, and slowly tiptoed behind him.

Alvin sped down the path, worn away by miners, and rode the gravel down a deep, straight-on slope. The wall had lighting fixtures on either side of it here and there, so he figured it must be actively used. Overcome with an unexpected jolt of fear at being caught, he briefly considered turning back, when the ground abruptly molded into a short ramp where mining cars were to turn left or right. Alvin, not paying attention to this fork, kept right on going straight and got some major air.

He felt a mixture of panic and happiness. "THIS IS AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!" he yelled really loud and the noise echoed off the walls as he flew through the air.

"Alvin?"

He could recognize that voice anywhere. "Brittany?"

He flailed his arms as he descended and tackled her to the ground involuntarily. Almost immediately he sprang back up. "What are you doing here?" he accused.

She propped herself on her elbows. "I'm getting a rare type of sap for Simon's_ birthday_, Alvin."

He scoffed. Actually, he wasn't sure what scoffing _was_, but people in books were always doing it. "You better hurry up, then. Simon's birthday dinner is in an hour."

He was about to take off when Brittany loudly proclaimed, "Well don't just leave! Be a gentleman and help me up!"

He huffed and extended a hand. She accepted it and righted herself.

They stood there for a moment, their fingers gingerly interlocked, before Alvin said, "You can let _go_, now."

"Uhm, so can _you_!" Brittany retorted, and attempted to pull her hand out of his. When it didn't give, Alvin tried the same. Even with their combined efforts, it was undeniable. They were bonded by their hands.

"What…what is this?" Alvin said referring to the predicament they were in.

"Oh no!" Brittany said. "The sap!"

"You mean Simon?"

"No! The _cave_ sap…? It's a highly adhesive compound!"

They stared at each other for a second.

"That means it's really sticky stuff," she explained in an overly exaggerated manner. "Yeesh, three months with him and I've picked up more than you have in a lifetime!"

"Aaaaaaaalviin!" Theodore called.

"Oh my gosh…Theo!" Alvin whispered. "I totally forgot about him!"

Theodore appeared at the top of the jump in the mining tracks and peered down at them. "Hey, Alvin I think we should head—" He broke off when he saw their joined hands. "No…wha…no! What? No! I didn't just see this!" He ran in the opposite direction, out of the cave, screaming, "Brittany is not a cheater! Nooo…!"

Brittany turned frigid. "He thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend…," she said slowly.

Then Alvin caught on. "…That means _everyone_ will think we're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"What are we going to _do_?" Brittany shouted. She started to pace, and Alvin let his arm sway in the direction she would walk while keeping his feet planted. "Simon's birthday dinner is in one hour and he can NOT see us like this." Alvin opened his mouth to contribute an idea when her head snapped in his direction. "I've got it!" she said. "Simon has some sort of stick remover in his lab!"

"How do you know tha—"

"No time to explain!" she cut him off hastily. "We need to sneak back into your house, get into his chemistry things, and un-stick each other before dinner! Go team!" She ran toward the mouth of the cave, startling Alvin with her swiftness and dragging him behind.

0-o-0-o-0

"Can you slow down?"

Alvin sped down the hill with him and Brittany squishing up on his board, his new wheels being pushed to prove themselves against the rocky turf.

"No time to slow down," Alvin said easily. "Besides, if we go fast, no one will see us."

They hurdled down the incline at lightning fast speed. Any witnesses, of which there were none, would have seen a rumble of dust or a tornado of dirt whisking down the slant. They reached level ground without being spotted, and went on to the flat road. They reached Alvin's house and swiveled into his garage, maintaining their ridiculous luck.

"That was amazing," Brittany breathed, the adrenaline of the ride pulsing through her.

Alvin gave her a side-long smile. "Amazing, huh?"

"Uh, I mean yeah, considering you're not a very good boarder…I mean, you could be, but we were both on it—"

"Uh-huh," Alvin cut her off, saving her from further embarrassment.

"Whatever," she said, brushing the past into the past. "Let's just find the stuff and get unstuck. I think my hand's falling asleep."

0-o-0-o-0

Alvin pushed the door open to the basement, the home of all of Simon's experiments. Alvin pulled Brittany alongside him as they wandered the shelves of bottles Simon had.

"I bet he organized them somehow…," Brittany reasoned. Alvin gave her a look. "What? It's not my fault I know him better than you."

He rolled his eyes and decided to bite. "Okay then, how did he organize them? Hm? Any ideas, Misses Simon's-keeper?"

There was a moment of silence that lasted a few minutes as Brittany contemplated possible organization methods. Alvin watched as her head went left….to right….then up. Then she said, "By usefulness."

Alvin followed her gaze to the top of the highest shelf and zeroed in on the top-most can and read, "Anti-Sticky."

He slowly said, "You….have…got to be KIDDING ME!" He kicked the nearest box full of who knows what and let out another frustrated yell.

"Ugh, come on, Alvin, I'm just as worked up as you are, but we have to get it _some_how."

He exhaled loudly through his nose and agreed. "You're right. But if we're going to get it, we're going to get it _my_ way."

"As long as we get it in the next…twenty minutes!" Brittany shrieked, checking the clock.

"…Where is Simon, anyway?" Alvin wondered, finally acknowledging the absence of his brother.

"He's at the hardware store, hopefully not hurting himself." Brittany's look softened. "He should remember he's the gentle book type…."

Alvin felt a hurl coming on. "Yeah, uh, ok, let's get a move on this before I choke to death on my puke."

0-o-0-o-0

"Hurry the heck up, Alvin! We've got five minutes before he gets home!"

Alvin had spent the last ten minutes fashioning a chain reaction of trampolines, boards, and pillows in order to get the bottle down. He couldn't very well ask Dave or Theo for a ladder or something and risk having them see him with…_her_. Even worse, Brittany had had to put up with being yanked around as inspiration struck him and her arm felt like it was pulled out of its socket.

"Don't worry," he assured her, then put his face really close to hers. "I've got this allll under control."

It was meant as just joking flirtation, but Brittany smiled and bit her lip anyway.

Alvin picked up a large beaker and flung it at the makeshift trampoline made out of a blanket. It flew through a couple feet and hit a thin board hanging from a string, which split in half. Alvin kick the top half and it swung back and forth, picking up momentum as Alvin kicked it again and again, until it knocked an outward-jutting pillow filled with beads from its precarious height on a storage shelf down onto the can of "Anti-Stick," which proceeded to roll off the shelf.

Alvin was all ready for a victory dance, when the can struck the ground. He had anticipated it would land like a bottle and merely bounce a few times before coming to a complete stop, but it instead had burst, leaving a puddle of green and splattering a variety of Simon's things with it.

"I'm hoooooome!" they heard Simon call from the first floor.

Alvin and Brittany simultaneously looked at each other in alarm and chorused, "Rub it!" They dashed over to the green puddle and vigorously drenched their hands in the stuff by rubbing it back and forth on the concrete.

At first, there came no results. But after a few seconds the anti-sticky solvent reacted with the sap and they were free.

"We're free!" Brittany exclaimed, rubbing her wrist.

Alvin did the same, relieved but also a little disappointed. This had been the most excitement he'd had in a while. "Well….Brittany….I have to admit, it's…it's been an experience," he said, smiling at her.*

She met his eyes for a moment then looked away, returning the shy grin. "Yeah…it's actually been…really—"

"Brittany!" Simon said, happily, coming toward her. Alvin quickly sat right on the goop puddle, absorbing most of the stuff into his pants and making a small sloshing sound, but he coughed inconspicuously afterward.

"Siiimon!" Brittany sang, and ran to give him a hug. "Happy birthday!" It was then that she realized she hadn't finished collecting the sap. Her eyes got wide.

"What's the matter, dear?" Simon asked. "And what are you both doing down in the basement…?"

Before he started getting suspicious, Alvin decided to improv a story. "I ran into Brittany when she was…uhm…delivering your present, and I broke it." He smiled.

"Uh, yeah, and I'm, like, tooootally mad." She rolled her eyes for good measure and took Simon's hand to lead him out of the room. "Come on, let's go enjoy your birthday dinner."

0-o-0-o-0

"So, Simon, how is it?" Alvin asked in an uncharacteristically friendly voice.

Apparently, Brittany's hand had not completely rid of all of the sap and now she and Simon were joined. Sitting at the dinner table, Simon just scowled. He and Brittany said in unison, "Not. Another. Word."

Theodore just looked at Dave and said, "I have no idea what happened."

***Yeah, whatever, that line was cute so I copied it word for word. Sue me. **

**(But don't actually xDDDDD)  
>Weird ending, but I wasn't sure how to end it! AHHHHH!<strong>

**This story is to let everyone know that I still totally love the Chipmunks hahah**

**(P.S. AND I TOTALLY SHIP KINDALL in case any fan was wondering :D) **


End file.
